


Poe's Guide to Marriage Proposals

by Unforth



Series: Tumblr Ficlets: Star Wars [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Finn, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sex Toys, Top Poe Dameron, or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Tumblr ficlet written to the prompt: What are ‘marital aids’ (not that they need them, but Poe seems the type to have a small collection) like in a galaxy far far away?(um sorry I suck at titles)





	Poe's Guide to Marriage Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Tumblr at [unforth-ninawaters](unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com).
> 
> Make sure you read the prompt! 
> 
>  
> 
> [~original post~](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/post/160870443358/juniperstreet-said-whichever-pleases-you-yuri)
> 
>  
> 
>    
> Prompt, from juniperstreet: Whichever pleases you! Yuri on Ice: Dealing with being long distance part of the year or Victor enjoying Yuuri’s off season or post-retirement chubbiness. StormPilot: What’s their favorite act of intimacy (sexual or otherwise)? **What are ‘marital aids’ (not that they need them, but Poe seems the type to have a small collection) like in a galaxy far far away?**
> 
> (note that I've already filled the other three prompts in this request)

Biting his lip, Finn shuddered in time to the vibration of the toy buried deep within him. He was loathe to suggest that anything sexual felt better than having Poe inside him…

…but this…thing…crap, what had Poe called it?…was definitely running a close second.

“But don’t you…!” Finn broke off with a gasp as, with a smirk, Poe hit a button and the shape of the toy changed within Finn. Keeping track of any sensation other than bliss was a challenge but it felt like the dildo was inflating and deflating, growing bulbous in some places, thinning in others, a bulge that massaged deep in his channel, flowed down the length of the toy to the rim, flowed back up, pressed _awesomely_  against his prostate every time.

“Poe!”

“You’re gorgeous like this,” murmured Poe. The bed shifted as Poe moved, light gleaming soft off the sheen of sweet on his skin, and lay atop Finn. Poe’s erection slotted against Finn’s butt crack, his weight pressed Finn into the mattress, nudged the fascinating sex toy, put inadequate pressure on Finn’s dick. “I just wanna…” Poe breathed hot into Finn’s ear and rutted against him, hips rocking hard cock into Finn’s ass in fascinating, rapturous counterpoint to the working of the toy within him.

“But don’t you have a toy that we can _both_  use?” Finn managed in a rush.

Poe froze.

Despite himself, Finn whimpered at the loss of additional stimulation.

With a heavy sigh, Poe dropped his forehead onto Finn’s shoulder.

“No, I don’t,” Poe admitted.

“But…but you have an entire _box_  of toys? Surely one of them…” Finn trailed off as Poe shook his head without lifting it, tickling Finn with strands of hair, smearing their sweat together. “ _None_? Why n–” The toy throbbed against Finn’s prostate and he groaned.

“Never met anyone awesome enough to be worth sharing with,” said Poe glibly with a suggestive thrust of his hips. Pleasure crested so powerfully that Finn thought he came for a moment, and he choked on a sob to realize no, despite how fantastic he felt - even better, so much better, with Poe pressed chest-to-back against him - the peak of bliss had eluded him. “Not ‘til I met you…”

_That can’t really be why. Dammit, Poe, why won’t you ever–_

An answer was on the tip of Finn’s tongue when the dildo thinned, thickened abruptly, and somehow rubbed _directly_  over his prostate. Poe humped against him, murmuring indistinct praise, forcing Finn’s dick to rub against the blankets, and, mouth open wide around a silent groan, fingers bunching the blankets, Finn came. 

The toy shut off instantly.

Finn garbled a noise, half disappointment, half relief, and slumped into the bedding, let his panting breaths lift and lower Poe above him.

Poe wasn’t moving.

Something was wrong.

“Poe?” he wheezed, throat roughened by desperate breaths.

Hands encircled Finn’s shoulders, bunched into his muscles, and as his own rush of sensation faded Finn realized that Poe trembled above him.

“You alright?” Finn asked.

“Never wanted to…” Poe whispered.

 _Wait. Is he_ actually _going to tell me?_

Poe _never_  opened up. As open and ingenuous as he was all the time, emotional intimacy was so often dismissed with a flippant comment and a big grin that Finn had given up expecting more, convinced himself that it was enough that Poe loved him. He was _sure_  Poe loved him.

“Never wanted to risk losing anyone,” breathed Poe. “Never wanted to risk hurting someone when I didn’t come back from a mission.” Nails dug into Finn’s flesh and he welcomed the pain, hardly dared breath lest he interrupt and prompt Poe to slip his usual mask back into place. Poe pressed his face against Finn’s shoulder again, nose pressing into him, and smeared tears across Finn’s over-hot skin. “Never want to… _can’t_ …fuck. I can’t lose you, Finn. Never want…”

“You won’t,” Finn promised.

“You don’t know that,” Poe whispered.

“I do,” said Finn. “ ‘Cause any mission that takes you out is gonna take me out too.”

“Don’t say…I don’t want…” Poe shuddered and fell silent, shaking his head again. Moving slowly, telegraphing his intentions, Finn twisted, rolled Poe off him and onto his back, straddled the love of his life. Poe blinked up at him through tear filled eyes, reached up and ran a finger over Finn’s chin. Finn’s cock rested, mostly flaccid, on Poe’s belly, and come smeared Finn’s navel, made a mess in his public hair. Reaching back, Finn pulled out the toy with a wet smack of synthetic lube and rested his ass against Poe’s erection.

“It’s okay,” Finn said.

Poe stared at him wide-eyed.

_Well, I suppose that’s permission…_

Taking hold of Poe’s cock, Finn easily slid it within him, relished the sudden slackening of Poe’s expression, the gentle way his eyes slipped shut. Not bothering to rise and fall, Finn rolled his hips, rolled his hips, and rubbed Poe within himself.

“Let’s…” Poe blinked, dark eyes meeting Finn’s for a moment before squeezing shut tight in rapture. Finn picked up his pace, and skin slapped against skin. It was too much feeling for him, so soon after his climax, but it was alright. Anything for Poe. Anything at all…

“Let’s get a double-ended dildo!” Poe burst out.

Shocked, Finn laughed so hard he could scarce make out Poe’s shy smile. Unable to maintain his rhythm, Finn couldn’t stop laughing, even his insides seemed suddenly ticklish as Poe grabbed his hips and rutted up into him. Poe’s lips spread in a wider grin and Finn laughed until I cried. He couldn’t even bring himself to stop when Poe shuddered through a climax, hot come painting Finn’s insides.

“Alright, I give up,” Poe said eagerly, breathlessly, hips thrusting again involuntarily. “What’s so funny?”

“Only you…” Finn broke into a renewed gale. “Only _you_ …would propose…with a _double ended dildo_.”

“Propose?” exclaimed Poe. “But–”

“The answer is yes, by the way,” Finn interrupted, bopping Poe on the nose.

“Oh,” mumbled Poe. “Oh!” And he grinned.

And everything was right with the world.


End file.
